


Butters, Baljeet... Benjamin?

by Sanofi



Series: Unsorted drabbles about the Triad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baljeet is a sassy boy deep inside, Butters is just himself, Comfort, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dialogue, Drabble, Friendship, Gem Fusion but it's little human boys fusing, Gen, No Sex, One Shot, Original Fusion Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanofi/pseuds/Sanofi
Summary: Two nerdy boys are unsure of how to live correctly in the new world. They fuse to carry each other in life.orButters is confused and homesick. Baljeet, who's homesick too and a tad more assertive due to my headcanons, drags Butters into a fusion dance, thinking living as Benjamin will help the boys cope. (Eventually, he turns out right. Don't miss the updates on the series the fic is in to learn more.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Unsorted drabbles about the Triad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933174





	Butters, Baljeet... Benjamin?

"I-I don't know," Butters mumbled under his breath. "It's all just so confusing. I no longer have my parents... I tried to return to them, but I couldn't. The door to my town was... was closed. I miss them. I wonder what they are doing now..."  
Baljeet tapped his fingers on the coffee table, deep in thought.  
"I'm sorry," he said finally. "It must be hard to get taken out of your family like this."  
"I-I'm not complaining," Butters said hastily, afraid that he was misunderstood. "I like it here. I... I can do... I can play with kinetic sand here. I didn't have it back at home. But sometimes... I miss South Park. I miss my classmates and schoolmates, even Eric! I just wish I could... drop by someday."  
"I understand," Baljeet answered, his eyes downcast. "Sometimes I really miss Danville and my friends I had there."  
"At least you have one familiar face here," Butters sighs. "Perry is from Danville too, right?"  
"Right," Baljeet answered. "But sometimes... I do miss human people. I miss the girl scouts, Phineas and others. Sometimes I even... Nevermind."  
"What's Danville like?" Butters asks all of a sudden. Baljeet smiled solemnly, looking his friend in the eyes.  
"It's a nice and friendly town," he responded. "To me, it was like home. Now my home is here, and... What's South Park like?"  
"Um..." Butters looked at the ceiling as he gathers his thoughts. "There's a lot of weird stuff going on. But yeah, I liked this town. Stark's pond must be really beautiful this season."  
Silence fills the room. At last, Baljeet speaks.  
"I heard you are good at dancing."  
"I-I don't like to talk about it," Butters answered quietly, getting a flashback of his tap dance performance accidents. "B-but, I guess? I haven't danced in a while."  
Baljeet got off the couch and walked up to his friend, extending a hand in Butters' direction.  
"Care to show off a bit?" he smiled.  
"I... I don't know," Butters looked away. "What if I hurt someone again?"  
"The room is empty," Baljeet said. "Come on. I'm sure you will do great."  
Butters sighed as he climbed off the couch.  
"O... Okay. I'll show a few moves."  
He gingerly tapped his feet on the floor. Baljeet moved aside to give Butters more room and twirled on the spot, smiling sheepishly.  
"I'm not a good dancer," he explained. "I dance better with music."  
Butters interrupted his performance and searched his pockets for his phone. He turned on something of the light music.  
The boys approach each other, dancing shyly as the music plays. There's not much beat in the melody, and Baljeet's moves are not more than gracious twirling and swaying. Butters is better at finding the what little beat the music has, and taps his feet on the floor to the melody, matching it perfectly.  
Butters' legs get crossed during the dance due to his awkward movements, and he trips, falling on Baljeet, who is pushed down to the floor by collision. Baljeet giggles, letting Butters know that "it's okay.". Butters laughs nervously in response.  
The next thing the boys know, they are turned into a ball of light.

_In the fusion's head ___

Butters looks around. He's standing in an unfamiliar place. In front of him is a big screen.  
He's also holding something warm in his left hand. He looks at his left, and realizes he and Baljeet are holding hands.  
"Wh-where are we?" he managed.  
"We fused," Baljeet explains in a serene voice. "This is inside of the head of our fusion."  
"We what?" Butters mewls.  
"Don't worry. It's reversible," Baljeet says, looking at the screen. It shows a room in which the boys were just a moment ago. "I just... thought we could live as one... Maybe, just maybe, it will make things easier for both of us. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so subtle."  
"I... I think I trust you when you say what's best for us," Butters mumbles. "There's no other human boys in this place anyway. I just, I mean, this was so fast and weird."  
Baljeet looks away from the screen and hugs Butters.  
"Isn't that what friends do?" he says, holding his friend tight. "They help each other. Correct me if I'm wrong..."  
"No-no-no," Butters answers. "I trust you." Baljeet lets go of Butters.  
"Come," he says, smiling. "I want to see how we look." Butters smiles too.  
"Oh boy!"

_Back to the room_

The boy walked up to the mirror. He was a bit light-headed.  
He looked into the mirror, and a confused ginger boy with a tan skin wearing a light blue shirt, denim suspenders and gray shorts stared back.  
"Woah," the boy said. "I think... I think I may.. call myself Benjamin? Yeah, sounds right. Benjamin... Ceax."  
"Yeah. That will do." 


End file.
